Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources that can be rapidly generated and released with nominal management effort or interaction with a provider of the service. Cloud computing allows a cloud consumer to obtain computing resources, such as networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services as a service on an elastic and sometimes impermanent basis. Cloud computing platforms and infrastructures allow developers to build, deploy, and manage and resources for applications.